


Afterparty

by KureKai_King



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Kisses, Lovers, M/M, Old Friends, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: A night full of fun and laughter, but the party doesn't always stop when everyone has to leave.A walk on the coast is comforting and relaxing, especially when your hand is held by the person you love most.A new day granted a new age, and a new day begins to dawn, a new chapter in your life.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Kirishima Ikuya & Tono Hiyori, Kirishima Ikuya/Shiina Asahi, Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Shigino Kisumi & Shiina Asahi, Shigino Kisumi/Tono Hiyori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Asahi, my wonderful boy~!

Tonight had been fun. In fact, the whole day had been fun, but Asahi had preferred the party at _The Marron_ most. 

He'd felt slightly nervous, at first, when his buddies from his high school swim team had dropped by - a surprise from Akane. He hadn't been sure how his even older friends would think of them, but everyone had pleasantly gotten along well and the night had gone in sweet success. Much to his own surprise, Asahi had found himself watching the various couples - in which pretty much everyone, himself included, was a part of some form of relationship. Some were just starting out after a long time coming, others were acting as if they'd already gotten married and just come back from the honeymoon.

Asahi had known after one fateful day that Haru and Makoto had fallen in love with each other during middle school amongst their swim team drama, but the two hadn't realised what their feelings even were until toward the end of high school, and the story was turning out to be as famous as Haru's freestyle speed. It was a similar story for Rin and Sosuke; the two having become as close as close could be although they weren't particularly affectionate in public unless it was a special sort of day. Rei and Nagisa, as new to Asahi as they were (well, despite having met Rei that one time when he had a strange swimming relapse), were the more energetic sort - Nagisa especially. Asahi found himself often amused seeing the almost polar opposite pair together. 

Then there was the strange duo of which he had very conflicted feelings on; Kisumi and Hiyori. It was unknown as to whether the two were in an actual relationship and Asahi often felt bad after learning Kisumi had had a crush on him _and_ Makoto at some point in his life (the poor guy really did have bad luck with his crushes it seemed). On the one hand, he was incredibly happy if his best friend had truly found someone he wanted to be with and who returned his feelings. On the other hand, it _was_ Hiyori, and Asahi hadn't been fond of Ikuya's long-time friend ever since their first meeting. The drama that had later ensued was only more than enough proof to him that the guy was trouble with a capital T. He'd learnt to tolerate him for now, but if he dared to step out of line again then Asahi would be the first to throw a fist into that pretty face.

But lucky for Hiyori, Asahi had someone occupying and distracting his own heart. Ikuya. His beautiful Ikuya.

If he and Makoto had been the object of Kisumi's old affections, then Ikuya had been Hiyori's. That fact had only served to drive a further wedge between Asahi and his once lost love. He'd never dated in high school, had never felt any sort of romantic desire for anyone in any school he'd ended up attending. At some point, he'd convinced himself he was one of those who didn't feel that sort of attraction for people, that was until he'd reunited with everyone and they'd been looking through an old photo album. The second Ikuya's name had been spoken, Asahi's heart had skipped and as he thought about it later that night with such regret, staring at a drawer full of sealed letters he'd never had the guts to send, he realised.

Ikuya had been the one he wanted. And he felt ever so lucky to have him end up feeling the same way.

The last few were leaving the party now and Asahi was helping Akane to clean up the cafe floor when someone tapped on his shoulder and he turned to see Ikuya. Smiling at the sight of his boyfriend, despite having spent most of the night cuddling him close, he caught Akane's eye and his sister gave him silent permission to be relieved of his duties. Leaning his broom against the counter, he took Ikuya's hand and led him outside, making sure to grab both their jackets on the way.

"What's up? I thought you were catching a ride back with Hiyori and Kisumi?" The idea still didn't roll off his tongue quite as easily as it should've.

"About that...," Ikuya rubbed his arm as if ashamed, "Didn't really fancy being a third wheel if you know what I mean. Not that they've announced they're dating, it's just incredibly obvious they're starting to get really into each other and I'd rather not get caught up in witnessing...that".

"Ah, right, makes sense. Want me to walk you back home then? Or to your college dorm if that's where you're headed?"

Ikuya shook his head and took a step closer to him, "Not yet. I kind of wanted to spend time with you, since it's still your birthday and all".

Asahi chuckled, "You've been at my side practically the entire night! I've never felt so warm before~"

Rolling his eyes, Ikuya looped his arm through Asahi's and threaded their fingers together, palms closing in on each other, "Walk with me along the beach? I just want to be alone with you for a while longer".

"Alright, if you say so, beautiful~"

"Don't call me that".

"But you never let me say it in front of other people!"

* * *

The two young lovers took slow steps across the sand as their joined hands swung gently between them both. The sound of the crashing waves washing up on the shore was oddly soothing and the breeze was somewhat gentle yet Asahi didn't hesitate in wrapping an arm around Ikuya when the latter shuffled closer to his side. He felt the spark between them, as he always often did, and soon they stopped in their walk, Ikuya leaning his head on Asahi's shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" Asahi asked, curious at his boyfriend's quietness. It wasn't as if Ikuya was the type to constantly throw himself about and act all giddy and energetic, but this was a different quietness that Asahi wasn't so sure if he liked or not.

"...You know how much I love _The Little Mermaid,_ don't you?" 

"Ikuya, dumb question. We've watched that movie over a million times on every date, anniversary, birthday, etc. It is, quite literally, your whole world. But...your point?"

Ikuya's eyes were firmly fixed on the ocean, "Hiyori told me once he never really liked it, after all. But, regardless, he always said I was the prince...not the little mermaid... But, as always, I beg to differ. I always compared that moving to America and giving up my friendship with you, Haru and Makoto was like her giving up her voice..."

"Ikuya, that wasn't-"

"But, you know what? If I was the little mermaid, then Hiyori would've been my prince, right? That's how the story would work. But he was wrong. I am that little mermaid, it just makes sense that way and-"

"And I am completely, and totally lost..."

"-I finally understood it when I met up with you again and all the drama got sorted out; _you're_ my prince. Not Hiyori, not Natusuya, not Haru...you, Asahi".

Feeling taken aback but relieved that Ikuya had finally gotten down to the point of this entire conversation, Asahi soon was staring into loving amber eyes that gleamed in the light of the sunset and he had only the impulse to lean down and capture Ikuya's lips in a kiss that promised everything and more in that single moment. Ikuya didn't fail to start kissing him back, reaching up to hold onto his shoulder and the base of Asahi's neck.

Parting ways, Ikuya was hiding against his chest, a soft groan sounding from him, "I can't believe I said all that, that's so embarrassing..."

"Haha, not at all, it was incredibly sweet of you, I liked it~ You actually called me your prince~ That's a birthday gift as good as any!"

Ikuya sighed but there was a smile to his tone of voice, "Of course that's what you'd choose to focus on, stupid Asahi".

Asahi chuckled, drawing his arms around Ikuya as the teal-haired man straightened himself and rested his cheek against Asahi's chest, holding each other in a loving embrace as they continued to watch the rest of the sunset before Asahi finally took Ikuya back to his college dorm. And if he just so happened to be persuaded into staying the night?

Well, he might be Ikuya's "stupid Asahi", but that was only because he'd found himself in love a long time ago without knowing it.

And it's true what they say, sometimes you happen to do stupid things when you're in love.


End file.
